Broken Road
by LadyGemma
Summary: SongficOneShot, EdWin. Inspired by the Rascal Flatts' song Bless the Broken Road. Postmoveseries, some spoilers, not much though! Please R&R. May be continued if requested!


Broken Road

By ladygemma

Rating PG13-R (T-M)

Pairing EdWin

Disclaimer- I don't own FMA or the song "Bless the Broken Road"

AN: I'm really not sure if anyone has used this song for EdWin before, but I got this idea while watching the Rascal Flatts concert special tonight on CMT. I've always liked this song, and I think it fits well with EdWin! So enjoy! As of now, this is a one-shot, but if response is good enough and my muse decides to cooperate with moving and university starting in a week and a half, then I may continue! Enjoy! Spoilers for the movie, so beware!

Broken Road-

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two_

Sweat dripping in his eyes, Edward Elric trudged up the long dirt path he knew so well. Five years, five long years since he'd set foot in his home town, let alone his own dimension. He'd left Al in Central to catch up with the military personel. Edward had more important things to attend to...

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

Those important things included spilling his heart to a certain automail mechanic. Edward knew he was pushing his luck by telling her now. Winry could very likely be married and with child by now. The two years he spent alone in Munich were enough, but to add the extra five he had stayed in Munich with Al? He wasn't sure if she had waited, now that she knew he was alive and safe. There were plenty of eligible bachelors just waiting to find a beautiful wife like Winry.

_This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

It had taken three years in Munich and a sighting of Alter!Winry to shove Edward's heart in the right direction. And many failed relationships. No one ever matched up to his Winry, including Alter!Winry. While he didn't know her personally, and avoided her at all costs, he would catch sight of her every now and then, including one particularly upsetting time for Edward as he saw her kiss another man. He repeatedly had to remind himself that this was not HIS Winry, and that he shouldn't be jealous of his best friend finding love. But he was, the thought of his Winry in the arms of another man, kissing him, making love, and bearing children, put murderous thoughts in Edward's head. It was then that the feeling in his heart finally broke through the mental walls of his brain, forcing him to realize his feelings.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

And now here he was, 100 yards away from her front door. A very elderly Den lay quietly on the front porch, not even bothering to greet him. He approached the steps and patted the geriatric dog on the head, earning him a small lick of the hand. He smiled and with one last pat, raised his automail hand to knock on the door.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

It only took one slight knock for the door to open. There stood his dream. She was even wearing her trademark black tube top and lavender coveralls. And in her hand was her dear 'Wrenchie'. God how he loathed that stupid contraption. But her eyes brought him back, and his breath caught. There were unshed tears brimming in her eyes, daring him to say something wrong and make them fall, or to be dear and sweet and make them fall anyway.

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

"Winry… I", Edward was cut off by Winry's arms clinging tightly to his neck. He inhaled her deeply and wrapped his arms around her waist, relishing the contact. He could hear her sobbing into his shoulder, and his body went rigid. _Why do I always make her cry?_ He quickly pushed her out to arm's length and placed his automail hand, which she had so lovingly crafted for him, against her smooth cheek. Time slowed and the world stopped as his lips found hers. The kiss was chaste, but full of meaning. Quickly, they became a tangle of arms quickly groping for any purchase on the other's body. The chaste kiss became passionate and hurried.

3

Later, as they lay tangled in Winry's bed, Edward noticed tears returning to his beloved's eyes. Concern etched itself on Edward's face as he quickly moved his hand to brush away the offending droplets. Winry's hand reached up and stopped his before his task was completed though, and she gave him a warm smile.

She cupped his palm to her cheek and kissed his fingers gently. "Edward," she breathed, barely above a whisper. "You kept your promise."

Realization hit Edward much like that infernal wrench. He remembered that over seven years ago, he'd made a promise. A promise to Winry that the next tears she cried would be those of joy.

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I was thinking this might only make it to PG, but I rated it higher just for safety purposes due to the last scene. I have only read spoilers for the movie, so I'm not exactly sure what happens throughout it, but I do know the ending. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And please, reviews make my day, so review! 


End file.
